mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Irishpennsylvanian
THIS PAGE IS HORRIBLY OUTDATED*** Background Irishpennsylvanian (also known as Irish or Penn), joined Mock Election Community on September 12, 2017. He is a centrist Republican and a former congressman in the the House of Representatives from District 6. He is currently retired after serving 3 terms. On November 8, 2017, President Fitzgerald chose Irishpennsylvanian as his Chief Republican Adviser. On December 18, he was chosen to be a part of President Uberfeld's Republican Advisory Team. As a result of Uberfeld's election as president, Irishpennsylvanian successfully sought the Vice-Chairmanship of the RNC (the position Uberfeld held) on Dec. 20. On January 2, he was re-elected as Vice-Chairman, defeating Beatlejuice, and on Feb 2, he was re-elected, defeating Ryan Servis. He considered running for the Senate to replace retiring incumbent Sen. David Delaney (D), but decided against it. Many people have encouraged him to run for president, but it is unknown if he will. First Congressional Run, Sept. 2017 On September 14, 2017, Irishpennsylvanian announced he was running for Congress in District 6 as a Republican. He faced a tough primary battle with Mendel Ratinov. Irish criticized the Ratinov's tendency to start fights with people, while Ratinov said Irish wasn't a Republican at all, due to some of his more liberal policies.On Election Night, Irish won by 1 vote. In the general election, he faced Democrat Alex Kawa. Because Kawa was very inactive, and because Irishpennsylvanian was leading in most polls, many people believed he would win. However, he never assumed he was guaranteed victory, so campaigned as hard as if Kawa was active. The day before the election, Kawa posted one campaign speech. He was criticized by Irish and several others, including Sawyer Cunningham for being inactive the whole time, and then trying to come back right before the voting. On Election Night, September 23, the race in District 6 was too close to call at first, but later that night, it was called. Kawa won by 6%. While many other Republicans lost by much larger margins, this was the closest the GOP came to winning a House seat (the GOP didn't win any House seats in the September election.) Irishpennsylvanian conceded the election that night. Second Congressional Run, Oct. 2017 Irishpennsylvanian decided to try his luck again in the race for District 6 in October. In the primary, he again faced Ratinov, but this time the primary wasn't as close. Irishpennsylvanian easily won. The Democrats nominated Logan Rabe in the race. Irishpennsylvanian led in most polls, but knowing how he led in most September polls and still lost, he continued his hard campaigning. He went on the attack, putting out many negative ads and speeches. His main campaigning point was that Logan Rabe was too liberal to properly represent everyone in District 6, and that because of his liberal stances on fiscal issues, and his conservative stances on social issues, he could appeal to more people than Rabe could. Rabe was actually active and tried his best. The race was close, and polls showed both candidates either tied or leading by small margins. But on Election Night, Irishpennsylvanian won, with a 20-point lead. Third Congressional Run, Nov. 2017 On November 10, Irishpennsylvanian officially announced that he was running for re-election. He was unopposed in the primary, and got 100% (16) of the votes. In the general election, he faced Democrat Jaden Pearson. Polling showed Irishpennsylvanian in the high 60's to low 70's. On Election Night, he easily won in a landslide against his opponent, who was extremely inactive. Fourth Congressional Run, Dec, 2017 On December 6, he announced he was running for a third term. In his kick-off speech, he announced that if he won, this would be his final term in the House. Rep. Irishpennsylvanian faced two primary challengers (Domenic Hoxholli, Anthony Stefanos) and two Democrat challengers (John Pearl, VP Braden Hart,) as well as Prohibition Party candidate and former Democratic nominee for House D6, Logan Rabe. Early polling had him winning the race against Hart and Rabe, although with closer margins than in previous races. In the primary, Irish defeated Hoxholli and Stefanos easily, with about 77% of the vote, compared to 10% for Stefanos and 13% for Hoxholli. Vice President Hart won the Democratic nomination. In the general election, there was not much campaigning from any candidates. Nothing noteworthy happened in the race until the day before the election, when Hart announced he was dropping out of the race because he was chosen as head of the FBI. It appeared that Prohibition Party candidate Logan Rabe would be his main challenger. However, when the polls opened, Rabe was not on the ballot. It turned out that Ethan Kelly told him he needed 39 signatures, but after Rabe got them, Kelly increased the amount without telling him, thus denying Rabe ballot access. On December 22, Irishpennsylvanian was easily re-elected with his largest victory ever, due to him being the only name on the ballot. While many districts flipped from Republican and Libertarian to Democrat, he was able to hold D6 for the GOP, being one of two Republicans elected to the House (the other being Ethan Kelly, D4.) Career in the House First Term His first bill upon being sworn in was the Non-Partisan District Act, which ended gerrymandering. Other bills proposed by Irishpennsylvanian included the Opioid Epidemic Prevention Act and the Foreign Rebels Firearms Ban Act. Both became law. He introduced the Teen Suicide Prevention Act of 2017 (written by Pres. Fitzgerald and VP Hart,) and helped Rep. Jason Nicasio create the Housing Veterans Act. He was selected as Majority Whip. Second Term In his second term, he co-sponsored and worked on several bills, including: Teacher Payment Act, Unborn Protection Act, Three Strike Act, and Farming Land Purchase and Taxes Act of 2017. He remained Majority Whip in his second term. Third Term In his last term in the House, he wrote the American School Lunch Act of 2018 and the Humane Farm Animal Treatment Act, both of which was signed into law by President Uberfeld. He also co-sponsored the Farming Land Purchase and Taxes Act of 2017. As a result of the Democrats taking control of the House, Irish became the Minority Leader. SCOTUS On February 4th, 2018, President Uberfeld announced that he was nominating Irishpennsylvanian, as well as duncan d and Judah Klingsberg, to the Supreme Court. The Senate is currently trying to set up a confirmation hearing for Irish. Electoral History District 6 General Election, September 23, 2017 District 6 General Election, October 13, 2017 District 6 General Election, November 18, 2017 District 6 General Election, December 22, 2017 Personal Life Irishpennsylvanian lives on a small farm in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania. Harvey Long is his son, and Average Joe is his grandson. He also has a chihuahua named Bentley. Category:People Category:Article of the Week